eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrities
'Celebrities '''are minor characters often only mentioned on the show, and are rarely ever seen. Some of them, such as November Kox, Veronica, Blaineley and others do actually manage to appear on the show, and gain important roles in certain episodess. Most of the celebrities are parodies of other real life celebrities, or are actually characters from the original series or created by Eternal himself. Here is a rundown of the most notable mentioned celebrities (not counting Veronica, Blaineley, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet or any of the contestants post-Total Drama Action); November Kox A parody of Megan Fox, November Kox first appears in The Very Last Episode, Really!, and appears again during Season Two in the episodes 2013: A Space November in which she takes over as a temporary host while Chris is away, and in Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion Special when she makes a brief cameo at the red carpet. She appears in the commercial segment for the season three episode Norway, No-Way! - Part 1 but since then has yet to make another physical apperance aside from being mentioned. She is also mentioned by Blaineley in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan to be making a cameo in an upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film. ''For further explanations, see the article November Kox for further coverage. '' Dustin Beebler Dustin Beebler, a yet unseen character, is a parody of Justin Bieber. He was first mentioned in Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion Special, once during the first commercial segment in which there is an advertisement for a life-sized sex doll of him, and again when Josh and Blaineley compare him to being inspired by Duncan. Like the real Justin Bieber, he has apparently become a "bad boy" of some sort. He was seldom mentioned again until season three's Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan in which at the end, with Blaineley and Cody in First Class, Blaineley mentions he will be doing voice work for an upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film. She also revealed he has a cousin named Austin Beebler, who is said to becoming racist. Dustin was also rumored to have kissed Justin Macone. Jelena Gorez Jelena Gorez, a parody of Selena Gomez, is mentioned in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan. She is apparently going to be involved in a love triangle with Dustin Beebler, Austin Beebler and Justin Macone. Little else in known about her, but Blaineley says she is proud of her for causing so much tension. Taylor Shift A parody of Taylor Swift, Taylor Shift is only mentioned by Blaineley in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan in which she is said to be in the voice cast for an upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film. Aside from the fact she will be in the film as Rouge the Bat, nothing else is known about her. Taylor Jautner A parody of Taylor Lautner, Jautner first appeared in the form of a life-sized sex doll of himself in a commercial segment for Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion Special. He has never physically appeared on the show, and was only mentioned notably in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan when Blaineley mentioned he will have a cameo in an upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film. Justin Macone ''For the TD contestant named Justin, see Justin A parody of Austin Mahone, Justin Macone is only mentioned by Blaineley in Super Crazy Happy Time Japan in which she talks about a rumour that he had kissed Dustin Beebler, and then comments they would make a better match than Justin Macone with Dustin's cousin Austin Beebler. She also talks about the possibility of there being a love square between Macone, both Beeblers, and Jelena Gorez. Nothing much else is known about him. John Goodguy A parody of John Goodman, Goodguy was only mentioned in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan when Blaineley mentioned he was in the main cast of an upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film. Nothing else is known about him. "Cindy" Cindy was actually meant to be a parody of Lindsay Lohan, but the idea was scrapped, but a line was left in the episode Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan due to an oversight. All Blaineley mentions about her in that episode, is that "Cindy" got arrested with "another" DUI the week of that episode. Nothing else is known about this celebrity as of yet. Tara Slong A parody of Tara Strong, Blaineley mentions her in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan as having a role in the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film around the time of the episode. Her role is unknown, and nothing else is known about her. Sean Shimmel A parody of Sean Schemmel, Shimmel is mentioned by Blaineley in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan as being in the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film, but doesn't mention his role or anything else. He is the only celebrity parody who's name is literally pronounced the exact same way as the real-life counterpart. Devin Coughman A parody of David Kaufman, Coughman is mentioned by Blaineley in Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan as having a role in the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film. His role is unknown, and so is anything else about him. Unchanged Celebrities Despite most of the celebrities being parodies, there are some key celebrities who actually are real and stay the same during the course of the series, such as; *Richard Nixon - mentioned in Document it All!